


You are the love of my life

by bandsmakemecry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, This is gonna be so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsmakemecry/pseuds/bandsmakemecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves phil more than anything, but unfortunately phil has a boyfriend, and dan can't fucking stand his snobby personality why does phil even like this guy? He wants to punch his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is probably gonna be shit but its mostly going to be dan wanting phil and maybe phil wanting dan....  
> (also this is my first fic so bare with me)

phil  
he's so beautiful, so perfect, so pure  
I love him. thing is he will never love me back, why did I have to be so stupid why did I have to fall for my best friend who by the way, is taken. his boyfriends name is Matt . I envy Matt with a burning passion. He gets to kiss the lips of this boy I've loved for years, he gets to sleep with this boy I've loved for what feels like centuries. He gets to confess his love for this boy every single fucking day. If I told him how I felt would he have felt the same? Would he have felt grossed out? Would I be able to take it if he hadn't felt the same? Phil is the love of my life and he can't be mine and it hurts every second. I love him, but he's happy so I'll just leave it.  
-

Phil's alarm went off, its 10:30am,  
perks of being a youtuber. He got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he's done he washes his hands and walks to the living room. Dan is there in blogging position. God dan is so perfect he just wants to.. No he's with Matt.. "Hey phil" dan greets him, breaking Phil's train of thoughts. "Hey dan what are you up to" phil asks still standing "nothing just on tumblr these posts are so fucking weird like I saw an edit that was pepe but me?"  
dan answers still looking at the screen  
"I mean I'm kind of used to it, its tumblr what do you expect" dan laughs still looking at the screen  
"Maybe its because you are the biggest meme" phil replies then sits down  
"I actually find that frog quite cute I don't know what it is" phil confesses  
Dan bursts out laughing "Maybe its because theres a pepe in dan form and you find me so cute" phil blushes to dans reply "nOO stop judging me" phil squeals out god Phil's so adorable dan smiles  
"Hey dan I'm kind of hungry should we go for a walk?" Phil asks  
"Sure!" Dan replies getting up and walking to his room to get his phone and wallet  
-  
Matt is with us, they keep kissing and I think I'm going to be sick  
"Hey, dan you okay? You look like your going to pass out!" Phil asks in a worried tone "yeah I'm alright so how's your breakfast mine is okay I guess"  
Dan replies "its pretty good wanna try some?" Phil says as he goes to cut a piece of his pancakes for dan then feeds him  
"Mmm this is good" he says and licks his lips.  
-

I shouldn't be getting turned on by dan eating my pancakes but he fricking has to lick his lips. I want those lips around my..  
"Hey babe so wanna go back to my place after breakfast I have a present for you" Matt asks, a bit startled and confused I turn my head okay shoot I forgot Matt was here... "Yeah, that sounds good" I reply 

we finish our food and walk around the area see what's happening.  
-  
I bet they're fucking  
I bet Matt is getting to touch every inch of Phil's skin I bet Matt gets to kiss Phil's lips the ones I've been dreaming of for years. I go to my room to take a nap but grab my phone to go on twitter... Definitely not pornhub... He types in twink boys into the search bar and takes off his trousers why is he on pornhub searching twink boys? While his crush is away with his boyfriend fucking? He doesn't know he feels sad but just wants phil ugh maybe if he asked phil before then they could have been together, or phil could have hated him. Changing his mind he deletes his history feeling ashamed. He turns off his phone and takes the nap instead.  
-

"HARDER PHIL HARDER" matts surprise was a dirty "surprise" shouldn't surprises be for the other persons pleasure? Phil didn't mind. Matt wanted to bottom and phil could pretend Matt was d.. maybe thats bad okay it is but phil loves dan and can't wait to be done which he admits is probably the worst thing to think.

-

phil gets home and goes to dans room to check on him and sees that he's sleeping aw he's cute   
He goes to the kitchen to grab some cereal.. no its not dans cereal... He grabs a bowl and soy milk and starts cooking (he's amazingcook now) he walks to the living room and watches the first episode of death note (even though he's already watched it)  
he thinks about his time with Matt   
it wasn't even that good to be honest Matt is so greedy and Phil's rarely satisfied but he doesn't mind. Matt is a good guy its just when he's done he's done. Wonder how its like with dan... Phil wants to be able to kiss in between dans beautiful thighs and pull his hair dan is just so hot. His deep brown eyes make flowers look pathetic dan is so perfect but he can't be with him.

the episode ends and phil gets up to go put his bowl away then walks back to the living room to turn the tv off, today went by so quickly its already 8 and he feels a bit sleepy but its only 8...  
he takes a quick shower and gets ready to lay down and scroll and watch 20 cat videos


End file.
